Sin palabras
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Daisuke & Miyako]] .:: LEMON ::. Oneshot.... Hacer el amor, es la forma más bella de expresar los sentimientos, sin siquiera decir una sola palabra.


*** Sin palabras *.**

Por: **Maeda Ai******

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Era una hermosa tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte para dejar venir a la noche.

Daisuke y Yolei recién terminaban su tarea; Inoue había quedado con su novio de hacerla en su casa, puesto que no habría nadie que los molestara y así lo hicieron.

Hace algunos meses, Daisuke se le declaró a Yolei, ¿por qué?, pues por meras razones de la vida; el se fijo en ella al darse cuenta de que no significaba absolutamente nada para Hikari.

El carácter de la chica de cabello lila le agradaba, y sus peleas eran muy divertidas...en resumen se había enamorado de ella, por su inteligencia, sensatez y ,por que al parecer, era una de las pocas personas que se interesaban en él.

Al terminar las duras labores extra escolares ambos se encontraban cansados y fastidiados, quizás era el calor que se sentía, o bien podía ser solo el cansancio provocado por la rutina.

Ese era un día igual que los anteriores, Motomiya cursaba un año menos que Yolei, y como ella era todo un genio en casi todo, siempre le pedía ayuda con sus tareas, además de ser el pretexto perfecto para estar juntos.

Siempre, por alguna u otra razón, terminaban tumbados sobre el sofá de la casa de alguno de los dos, besándose o simplemente abrazados mirando nada en el televisor, pero eso era lo que ambos querían.

Aunque esta vez fue un poco diferente; estirando sus músculos para despejarse un poco, se miraron y todo comenzó...

No hubo necesidad de decir palabras, sus miradas ya lo habían dicho todo, fue como si se hubiesen dado a entender que debían dar un paso de avance a su relación y solo siguieron esa vocecita en su interior que les decía: Hazlo...es la persona con quien debes estar.

¿Qué era lo que los hacia actuar?, el instinto pasional que los controlaba, el amor que se profesaban o el calor del momento...no lo sabían, solo seguían sin parar, nada podría evitar que esa noche estuviesen juntos.

*** De verdad quieres hacerlo con migo?. ***

Preguntó el joven mientras recorría con sus labios el cuello de su novia, labios que separaba de ese exquisito festín solo para verla y saber su respuesta.

*** No lo haría con nadie más. ***

Y la respuesta de Yolei dio paso a una noche, más que de locura, de amor infinito que comenzarían a expresarse como realmente debían hacerlo: o qué??, no siempre se la van a pasar peleando, por mucho que les gusten las reconciliaciones.

Daisuke colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de su chica y la mantuvo ahí mientras besaba seductoramente el cuello de la mujer que permanecía frente a el.

Las manos del joven se posaron sobre la blusa de la jovencita y fue desabrochando los botones de la misma uno a uno.

Así como la blusa, cada una de las prendas que Yolei portaba en ese momento, fueron cayendo al suelo; mientras algunas simplemente caían, otras volaban hasta caer a distancia de la pareja, esto por la pasión del momento. Hasta los lentes de la chica salieron disparados......milagrosamente, o por el material del que estaban hechos, no les paso nada.

De pronto, ambos se encontraban desnudos frente a su compañero, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, y es que independientemente de los últimos minutos de calor vespertino, nunca antes alguien los había visto así como dios los trajo al mundo, el secreto de la desnudez era nuevo para ambos.

El muchacho se acercó a su novia y le besó pausadamente, tratando de hacer las cosas con calma para que todo se pudiera disfrutar más. Irónicamente, de la calma surgió la desesperación y ambos se abrazaron para caer juntos sobre el amplia cama de la habitación.

Se miraron unos segundos, tomando fuerzas del tiempo y comenzaron su encuentro carnal.

Las manos de joven fueron guiadas por el deseo y acariciaron los senos de Yolei quien gimió gustosa ante lo que su novio hacia por vez primera.

Motomiya no pudo apartarse de los excitantes pechos de su compañera y los probó como un sediento...como un vicio para él, no dejaba de besarlos por más que le faltara el aire.

Yolei se estaba volviendo loca de tal grado de excitación que su dueño le hacia sentir.

Mientras los labios del joven se centraban en los senos de Inoue, sus manos recorrían aquel escultural cuerpo que prácticamente ya le pertenecía.

Daisuke siguió aprisionando los pechos de su novia con las manos y los labios...era todo un deleite para el. Yolei no decía nada, solamente se dejaba hacer; la timidez y los nervios solo la dejaban sentir, pero no actuar.

A fin de cuentas eso no importaba para ella, y para su pareja lo principal era tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerse dueño de ese tierno cuerpecito que adoraba.

Los débiles gemidos que la chica dejaba escuchar, fueron aumentando en tono y número. Había imaginado varias veces que sentiría al unir su cuerpo al de su compañero, pero nada de lo que hubiera imaginado se comparaba con lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Por fin!, el joven dejó de besar y estrujar los senos de Inoue, no por que no estuviese satisfecho, sino más bien por que ahora estaba excitado a más no poder, por ello, deseaba entrar al cuerpo de la chica lo más rápido posible, pero primero...

Se inclinó, dirigiendo sus labios a un lugar aun inexplorado si quiera por el.

Acercó sus labios a la vagina de Yolei, que palpitaba llena de ansias y deseos por sentir los labios de su novio explorando su intimidad.

Al primer contacto que hubo entre la entrada de la vagina de la chica y la lengua del muchacho, Yolei experimentó un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus pies, pasando por la espalda y terminando en la cabeza..

Maldición!, era tan hermoso lo que sentía, simplemente indescriptible.

Motomiya disfrutaba en exceso del cuerpo de Yolei, saciando sus ansias con ella sin detenerse si quiera por un segundo...seria desperdiciar la noche.

La habitación ardía en calor y deseos; las cuatro paredes eran los únicos testigos de lo que sucedía ahí dentro. El pecado que se cometía, bendito placer negado a quienes no estuviesen unidos por lo menos con una sortija...todo era disfrutado por dos almas que se amaban con todas las fuerzas, aunque no acostumbraran decirlo, lo sentían, y ahora lo demostraban.

_" Continua, continua que ya no podría soportar que te detuvieras; sigue, sigue por que el placer aumenta en mi cuerpo al sentir tu lengua probar el interior de mi piel, regalo que solo te hago a ti, jamás lo tendría alguien más. Maldición, sé que puedes alcanzar un punto más profundo en mi, pero no lo intentas, no me lastimarás, solo explora mi interior que sé que lo deseas tanto o más que yo "._

Todos estos pensamientos recorrían una y otra vez la mente de la jovencita, pero no los externaba, su boca solo se baria para gemir de excitación por su novio, pero no decía nada... quería que la perfección del silencio solo fuera interrumpida por los quejidos de dolor y placer.

Daisuke estaba embriagado con el cuerpo de la chica y todo lo que este representaba; succionó por última vez la intimidad de la jovencita, para llenarla de besos nuevamente por el cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios y probarlos con dulzura, relajar a su mujer y dar la conexión perfecta para lo que venía.

El muchacho se inclinó nuevamente hacia la vagina de la chica, pero esta vez no intentaría penetrarla con la lengua, sino con su miembro que se encontraba en ese momento a su limite de erección. Introdujo la punta de su pene en la entrada de la vagina femenina y comenzó a clavarlo con lentitud en lo que sería su prisión por algunos minutos.

Yolei estaba mojada, las secreciones de su cuerpo facilitaron la entrada del miembro de su novio, pero eso no evito que sintiera dolor por ser penetrada por vez primera, con todo y esto, reprimió los quejidos de dolor y se concentro en las cosquillas y el placer que sentía al tener a su hombre dentro...y al que no dejaría salir tan fácil.

Daisuke arqueó la espalda, orillado por el extremo gozar. Colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de Yolei, tomo impulso e introdujo su pene lo más que pudo en el cuerpo de su ahora mujer.

Mientras, ella se aferraba a las sabanas blancas que presenciaban su encuentro.

Ambos cuerpos estaban empapados de sudor, esto los hacia brillar débilmente en la oscuridad de la habitación. Inoue tenia las mejillas cubiertas de un color rosa algo tenue...la excitación, la vergüenza, la ternura o que su novio la miraba con cariño...no sabia a que se debía su rubor, pero se sentía hermosa, de esa manera y en ese instante.

"Te amo". Palabras que se formaron en la mente de ambos, en Daisuke cuando desbordó todo su semen dentro de la chica y esta al sentir el caliente liquido recorrer sus entrañas. En ningún momento las palabras hicieron acto de presencia durante su encuentro sexual, no hubo nada que decir, lo que sintieron y aun sentían era más que suficiente para entender lo que pasaba y lo que sentía el otro en ese momento.

El joven permanecía con el pene dentro de su chica, y durante esto, la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho...por el momento, su encuentro había terminado, aunque seguramente vendrían más.

El joven salió del cuerpo de su novia y se recostó en la cama, cansado, pero feliz y satisfecho. Estrechó la cintura de su chica permaneciendo así hasta que el sueño los venció a los dos.

Cubiertos solo por una delgada sabana, pues las demás cobijas y sabanas quedaron esparcidas por todo el piso de la habitación.

Esa sin duda, había sido la noche más agitada hasta esa etapa de sus vidas.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Este fiction es el original. Sucede que hice una adaptación del presente fic, aunque el otro es entre Tomoyo y un personaje creado por otro escritor, quien me lo pidió como favor.

Más sin embargo es casi imposible que yo haga fiction para otras personas,,,eso solo sucede en casos bastante especiales como aquel.

Así que si encuentran un gran parecido entre ambos, es solo por eso.

La edad de Davis y Yolei puede ser la que quiera, simplemente no los puse en una etapa determinada.

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**NO escribo:**

**1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.**

**2. Fanfictions a petición.**

**3. Crossover.**


End file.
